The stepsister from Hell
by Shine90
Summary: Brittany and Quinn are step-sisters. On their first day of school, Santana hates them and accidentally punches Brittany. But then the pair get really close, much to the displeasure of Quinn. Sort of AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I've had this idea in my head but don't know how far the story will go! It all depends on whether you guys review and want me to continue with the story... Do review and let me know x**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my god, have you guys seen the two blondes who joined McKinley today, they are smoking hot''... Puck walked into the choir room feeling a bit flustered.

"Puck, everyone is 'smoking hot' to you, bet they aren't even that good-looking''. Mercedes said whilst turning to share a giggle with Tina and Kurt.

''No I'm serious guys, you should see them, there's something intriguing about the girls... '' Let me stop you there puck, I am without doubt the hottest bitch in this school and what the fuck are you doing checking them out when you are mine''.

''Santana, I am not yours, when was the last time we even had sex''... The Latina cringed, ''Eurgh, well it's not really my fault that you don't know who to make a girl satisfied''. Puck was about to say something when Mr Schuester walked in.

"Mr Schuester, me and Finn would... "Not now Rachel''... "What's wrong, you seem a little lost''... Rachel asked a little worryingly.

"Errrrm, basically I was making my way to class when I saw these two Blonde girls literally making Karofsky get down on his knees and beg them for forgiveness''.

"What, you're kidding me right''... Finn enquired. "No I'm not and I don't think I've ever seen them before either... "That's because they just started today Mr Schue''... Puck was quick to let him know.

"Okay what's the big deal with these blondies, first Puck and now Mr Schue, you guys are just exaggerating... And I never thought I'd say this but could we get on with practising instead of talking about a couple of Barbie's''. Santana was getting slightly annoyed.

"What a Bitch, when daddy moved us down here I did not think that we would be around such stereo-types''.

The glee club were shocked and Santana looked as though she was ready to throw a punch but then she realized that it was the two blondes who Puck and Mr Schue spoke about that were standing right in front of her.

"Let me get this straight, did you just call me a bitch''... "Well did you just compare me and my sister to a plastic doll''... "And what the fuck makes you think I was talking about you both''... "Well I dunno, were you''.

Santana was left rooted to the spot; no ONE had ever dared to question her like this before. Confusion written all over her face, she genuinely did not know what to say.

"Okay girls, let's just forget about this... Mr Schue gestured for Santana to take her seat. Then he looked at the new girls, "Would you like to introduce yourselves''.

"Certainly, my name is Quinn Fabray and here with me is my step-sister Brittany Pierce''... "Step-sister?'' Rachel said hesitantly.

"Well yes, we have the same Dads but different mums, figure out the rest midget''... This angered Finn, "Hey don't make remarks about my girlfriend like that''.

"**Girlfriend**, oh am sorry, I could've sworn that you'd be gay''... "Woah, you're feisty and I like it, like it a lot''... Puck was swooned over by the girl's attitude. This resulted in a glare from Santana and pretty much everyone else in the Glee club.

Quinn forged a smile at the mowhawk boy and went on to continue, "Look, I'm only here because my sister likes to sing and dance and I promised our Dad that I'd go wherever she went".

"Okay, that's fine, I'm sure everyone here will gladly welcome you with open arms, but remember, respect is a two way thing, so I don't want any more rude remarks coming from you''.

"Of course Mr... "It's Schuester''... "Mr Schuester, you will be getting no trouble from me or my sister''. "Wait, what happened outside, I saw you both outside with a guy, wasn't giving you any trouble was he''.

Quinn laughed, "Oh Mr Schuester, if someone dares to try and flirt with my sister or even hint about liking her, I will and I mean this in the nicest way possible, **fuck **them up''.

Both Quinn and Brittany went to take a seat next to Puck. Santana wanted to just go there right now and beat the fuck out of this blonde. She was already starting to get on her nerves, big time.

At the cafeteria, Quinn and Brittany were seated next to a few football jocks. Quinn loved all the attention but growled anytime one of them tried to speak to Brittany. She was just protective of her sister that's all.

On the other tables, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Puck were all sitting together. And Santana was sitting next to her Cheerio group. All of them had their eyes gazed onto to the two blondes, feeling slightly intimated by their antics. _Well Quinn's_. Brittany didn't really speak, they thought.

"You know, we should ask them to join Cheerio's"... Santana snapped, "NO, I'm the captain here and we don't need anyone else, you got that''. "What's the harm, they might even make us better''. One of the cheerio's insisted.

"Did I ask for your fucking opinion, you really need to shut up"... "Gosh you really are such a drama queen, you might wanna go to anger management classes''.

Santana was really raging now. It wasn't one of the cheerio's who had made that remark, it was...yep you guessed it, Quinn.

"Kay, listen up Barbie, you are gonna back the fuck away from me because you are beginning to cross the line, do you even know who I am''... Santana was right up Quinn's face now.

She scoffed, "Ooh yeah, heard a few things...that you like to sleep around, that you claim the title of HBIC...that you are this hard nut but all gay on the inside''.

"Watch your mouth bitch, you do not wanna be on the resulting end of my fist"... "You really are something...you so much as lay a finger on me, my Daddy will have you banned from this school and any other school for life''.

"Oh yeah, you fucking... And **POW, **Santana had just laid one mighty punch on the blonde's face! When Santana turns to see the body lying on the ground, the huge grin was quickly washed off her face. Shit, _I hit the wrong blonde._

Santana was sent immediately to the principal's office whilst Quinn was in the nurse's office tending to her sister. "Okay Brittany, your nose was bleeding quite heavily, but it should be okay now, you're free to go''.

An enraged Quinn went straight to the principal taking an injured Brittany with her as well. "You bitch, you could've broken my sister's nose''.

"How was I supposed to know she would jump in front of you like that, it was an accident''... Santana tried to explain herself infront of Mr Figgins and Mr Schuester.

"Santana, accident or no accident, violence is in no way prohibited...And it looks especially bad when these girls have only joined McKinley today''... Mr Figgins said with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I want her suspended, I want her kicked out, she is a threat to me and my sister''. Quinn wasted no time in expressing her intentions. "And I want...

''Okay look hold on, Santana interrupted Quinn half way through... "What if I apologized, you know, to your sister and I swear to stay out of yours and your sister's way''.

Quinn contemplated for a second, "Britt, what do you think...The taller blonde just nodded her head and said okay...''Very well, since my sister has agreed, then I guess I have no choice but to accept that''. 

"Sorry Brittany for inadvertently punching you in the face, if it makes you feel any better, I feel really guilty". Quinn scoffed, "Yeah so you should, come on Britt let's get out of here''.

Once again, Santana was raging. She had just apologized for the very first fucking time in her life and there was Quinn not allowing her to see whether Brittany had accepted it. She made her way out the principal's office and noticed Brittany by the lockers.

She wanted to go up to her but Quinn had somehow crept out from nowhere. Santana didn't really wanna spend the whole year bitching and fighting but it was out of her hands. She could tell that Quinn would be pulling out all the stops on making sure that her life was hell. _Oh to be a teenager,_ she thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay so I received a lot of alerts for this but would much rather prefer reviews. Only so I know what people think and whether I should continue...**

**Chapter 2**

"So girls, how was your first day...Brittany and Quinn's dad asked them over dinner... "Oh my god, what happened to your nose Britt''... Quinn was as usual first to speak.

"You'd never believe it daddy, this bitch only went and punched Britt...well she wanted to punch me but Britt stepped in front of me''... "And why is that, I just don't get why anyone would want to do that to you both on your first day''.

"Oh trust me Daddy, this girl is so horrible and her attitude stinks...all I did was tell her she needed anger management classes and she went all World War 3 on me''.

"Quinn darling, what did I say about protecting your sister, look at her, she can barely even eat, Britt honey, how is your nose''.

"Its fine daddy, it just hurts a little I guess, I only wanted to save Quinn from getting hit''.

"Aww you really are the best sister in the world Britt...Quinn gets up to hug her..."but next time, please leave it to me, that **Santana **chick has no idea what she's messing with''

"Girls, promise me you won't be getting in to anymore trouble and stay away from this Santana and whoever else that wants to cause mischief".

"Of course daddy, Quinn says. "Anything you say dad''. Brittany replies.

Santana found herself yawning through Cheerio's practice. Sue wanted them in at 7am and she found it difficult to sleep the night before due to what happened in school the day before. She really didn't want to see Quinn or her sister today. _I must avoid them at all costs_, she thought.

But sadly within minutes that idea was foiled. "Listen up, we got two new students trying out for cheerio's today, names are Quinn and Brittany and I'm gonna leave you guys to judge whether they are worthy of a place in this team''

Sue made the announcement while at the same time Santana could hear a few of the cheerio's discussing what was just said. "Weren't they the girls who joined yesterday, damn did you see their bodies''..."Yeah and let's not forget how Santana punched one of them, so I'm kinda looking forward to all the drama''.

Santana with her fists clenched went over to the cheerio's and shoved one of them. "What the fuck Santana''..."Hmm funny that because my ears were burning so you might wanna tell me why you guys have** my **name in your discussions''.

"Relax, we were only speaking about the new girls''..."Yeah well don't, just remember who top dog is around here''.

Sue had walked back in with Quinn and Brittany by her side. "So here's how it going to go, you and that sister of yours have got 5 minutes to show us what you got and my cheerio's here will decide if your good enough...understood?''.

"Certainly Ms Sylvester...come on Britt lets show them''.

And well what do you know, Brittany and Quinn had impressed in those 5 minutes. Both with their moves and dancing skills, there were really good. The cheerio's were clapping and whooping whilst Santana sat in awe of Brittany's dancing. It was majestic. Though of course she would never admit that.

It was decided almost straight away. Quinn and Brittany were now the newest members of the cheerio's. Santana couldn't believe her luck. First Glee and now cheerio's. How could she possibly avoid them?

Santana made her way into the bathroom where she saw Brittany by the mirrors. For once, Quinn wasn't by her side. _That's a shocker_ the brunette thought. "Hi, I know I said I'll stay away but once again I'm ever so sorry about yesterday, how is your nose now?''

"It's been better...by the way you really shouldn't be here, Quinn will be back any moment''.

"What, you do realise it's the bathroom, it's not your sister's property''.

"Yeah whatever''... Brittany turned herself back to the mirror and carried on fixing up her hair.

"Your dancing, it's really good...Santana let out, "You have quite the talent''.

"Right thanks but you really need to get out of here, if my sister see's you she won't' be happy''.

"Are you like up your sister's ass 24/7''...Santana bit back.

"Eww no, she's my sister, isn't that insect or something''.

"Firstly, I didn't mean it literally...And second of all, don't you mean **incest**...''

Before Brittany could say anything back, Quinn walked in. "Ahh well well, so much for staying out of mine's and Britt's way''.

"I was just leaving actually''...But before Santana could, Quinn grabbed a hold of her hand. "I don't think you quite get it, I don't want you anywhere near my sister or me for that matter, if you think you're gonna get away with punching her well then...''

"Well what you slut, you think I'm gonna be scared of white trash like you, huh''. Brittany was stood there witnessing but not saying anything. She didn't like violence, it made her scared.

"All I will say is that you seriously need to watch your back...and as for calling me white trash, well I'll let that one go since that boyfriend of yours just gave me a good fucking''.

Quinn laughed and made her way out the bathroom. Brittany gave an apologetic look to Santana and soon followed her sister out.

Puck was at the football field when a furious Santana came charging at him. "You're disgusting, fucking the new girl when she's only been here two days''.

"Santana, me and you are not together, which in my books means that I can do whatever the fuck I like...when I want something, I normally get, and if you don't like that, ain't my problem''.

Santana walked off mumbling "No wonder I find myself more attracted to girls, guys are just horny dickheads''.

Thankfully Glee was cancelled today since Rachel felt sick. This was only good news since it meant Santana not coming face to face with Quinn again. She was sure that she would kill her if the blonde decided to have a war of words with her again.

Santana was plotting and thinking. She wanted to find a way of getting revenge on Quinn, but she didn't know what. I mean the bitch has only been here two days and has already joined Glee, cheerio's and has now stole her boyfriend. But then it struck her, she was gonna...

"Hey Brittany...where's Quinn'' "She went off with Puck somewhere...wait a second, why are you speaking to me''.

"Well I saw you going to your lockers and thought I'd say hi''.

"But you didn't though, you only asked me where Quinn was''

_Shit_, Santana thought. Damn, I thought she was dumb aswell. "Ok fine, you got me, I was actually hoping maybe me and you could spend some together''.

"No. Sorry''

"Why, is it because of that sister of yours, seriously do you have to listen to everything she says''.

"Well yeah, I mean you and her have already got some major shit going down, I'd hate to be the reason behind it getting worse''.

Wow, this girl is smarter than I thought. And sweet aswell. "Well we can keep it a secret, you know, just hang out whenever she isn't around''.

Brittany stared at Santana for a good minute. She wasn't sure what the Latina was up to and going behind her sister's back was a massive NO.

"You sure you're not just planning on using me to get back at my sister...she's really protective of me you know, she doesn't like me getting close to anyone''.

Santana doesn't know why but suddenly she felt a pan of guilt hitting her. Brittany assumed right, she did wanna just use her, well actually _seduce her_ since Quinn was messing around with Puck. But she soon snapped out of that emotion and thought**, **_**fuck who cares if I use Brittany, who cares about who I hurt as long I am victorious at the end. **_Yep, that was the real Santana Lopez.

"No Brittany, you're wrong. I have no plans in using you to get back at your sister, I just wanna be friends.

"You sure?''

"Positive...so here set me your number on my phone, but remember, it's a secret''


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- received a lot of alerts for this and even though I know where I want this story to go, it would really help if you could review, letting me know what you think and if it's worth continuing. I also have two other stories up; go check them out... ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Santana thought that by seducing Brittany, it would give her the edge over Quinn and teach the bitch a lesson for fucking Puck. And she really wanted to show Quinn who exactly was the boss around here and what exactly being a **Lopez** was all about.

There was just one problem though...Brittany was most likely to be straight, so Santana knew it would be difficult to get the blonde into bed with her...Well maybe she could get her intoxicated, that might do the trick.

"So do you even like Puck'' Brittany asked Quinn whilst walking up to their lockers.

Quinn scoffed, "Hardly Britt, in fact he gives me the creeps but that Santana needs to be taught a lesson''.

"Is this like a game for you both, you shouldn't mess with other people's feelings, it's not right''.

"Oh come on sis, don't go all emotional on me now, no one is going to get hurt...you just make sure to keep yourself out of harm's way and let me handle everything, okay''

Brittany couldn't help but feel guilty. She gave her number to Santana the other day and they were already exchanging texts here and there. She really wanted to tell Quinn that Santana was being nice to her for some reason, but on the other hand, the Latina had said to keep it a secret. She was stuck in between. "Yeah okay Quinn''.

Cheerio's wasn't too busy today as Sue was just more interested in dealing with her new found nemesis. Sue wasn't fond of anyone at school. She hated anyone who dared to glance her way but for once; she might have just found her match.

Santana knew that if her plan of seducing Brittany was gonna happen anytime soon, then she would need the pair to start spending physical time together and maybe even do a bit of flirt-texting .

At Spanish class, Santana riskily sent a text to Brittany, even though she knew Quinn was sitting next to her.

**What you doing (Santana)**

Listening to Mr Schuester (Brittany)

**Yeah, I gathered that much, what you thinking about (Santana)**

Nothing too important, what about you (Brittany)

Now it's time for me to play a little dirty, Santana thought. **Thinking how gorgeous your eyes are (Santana)**

But you can't see them from where you're sitting : / (Brittany)

**You love taking things literally don't you, never mind, guess what... (Santana)**

What is it, don't tell me it's about Quinn (Brittany)

**Erm no, I just thought I'd let you know that I haven't got any knickers on underneath this cheerio ;) (Santana)**

Brittany turned her head around and locked her eyes with Santana. She didn't seem too fussed; she wasn't even blushing after reading that. _**Damn, I'm gonna find it hard seducing this girl, Santana thought.**_

Oooookaaaay good for you then, I guess :S (Brittany)

**Oh come on, don't act like you don't want a piece of me (Santana)**

**Have you ever made out with a girl (Santana)**

**If not, let me be your experiment *_* (Santana)**

"Who are you texting Britt, either stop or put the damn thing on silent''. Quinn said looking up from her textbook.

Why are you being all weird (Brittany)

Thought you wanted to be friends (Brittany)

**Course I do, I'm just pulling your leg (Santana)**

**Still waiting for my answers (Santana)**

No I don't, No and once again No... My answers to your previous three texts/questions. (Brittany)

**You won't let me be your experiment (Santana)**

**I'll be nice and gentle ;) (Santana)**

Wait a minute; I get it now (Brittany)

_**Crap she's figured it out. Oh fuck. Think Santana, think. What do I reply with...**_

I think...you're horny and you need some sex, that's why you're flirting with me, right (Brittany)

Puck is outside, just saw him by the lockers, go release all your sexual frustration on him (Brittany)

_**Santana couldn't believe her luck, she thought Brittany would have put two and two together but instead here she was telling the Latina to get her mack on. She couldn't help but genuinely giggle at the adorableness of the blonde girl. She was so different from that evil step sister of hers.**_

**Nah its cool, I'll pass, might check out some porn on the net later though :P (Santana)**

God, do you have like some sex obsession (Brittany)

**I do have an obsession, but not to do with sex (Santana)**

Oh right, can I ask what it is (Brittany)

**Well your nosey aren't you =] (Santana)**

Hardly, just curious (Brittany)

**You should come over to my house one time (Santana)**

**That's if you can escape that crazy sis of yours (Santana)**

Don't think that's such a good idea (Brittany)

But I'll think about it (Brittany)

**Fair enough, that's all I ask (Santana)**

**;-) (Santana)**

And what's that for (Brittany)

**Nothing, you're hot and I felt the need to wink at someone (Santana)**

Lol okay stop now, your freaking me out (Brittany)

**:P My tongue wants you, like really bad (Santana)**

-_- GO AWAY NOW (Brittany)

**Just give me one kiss (Santana)**

NO (Brittany)

**xxxxxx see if I can give so many, I'm sure you can give one back (Santana) **

You really need a good shag tonight (Brittany)

**I just want ONE KISS, pretty please? (Santana)**

**I'm waiting... (Santana)**

**Still waiting... (Santana)**

**OKAY FINE! (Santana)**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Happy? (Brittany)

**Aww you are too cute for words (Santana)**

Yeah yeah, whatever : ) (Brittany)

**X (Santana)**

Brittany turned around to look at Santana. The brunette could see the smile and blush plastered across the blonde's face. Maybe seducing her is gonna be easier than she thought. Oh and that Quinn Fabray won't know what's hit her when I'm done fucking her sister. And as if things couldn't get any better...

How about if I come over to your house tomorrow night (Brittany)

**A/N- Review and let me know! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- You guys are the best...loved the reviews! By the way, if people could recommend my fic to others, I'd really appreciate it :) Oh and just a quick question, would you lot like to see more flirt/sex texting between San/Britt? I can make it really X rated, I used to do it a lot myself back in the days...haha! **

**PS- might be a hint of some smut, but it's nothing too dirty. I'll get to that once the story is more developed. :D**

**Chapter 4**

So today was the day Santana was going to seduce Brittany and then make it public knowledge to one Quinn Fabray. The Latina would be lying if she said she didn't feel an ounce of guilt. Because she did, quite a lot actually. But she had to do it; she just had to show Quinn that she too could play evil. Even if it meant doing the dirty with her sister.

"Britt, what you doing tonight, thought we'd head out and see the girls, we haven't seen them since we came to this shithole''.

"I can't Quinn, got plans"... "You what, plans? With who...we've only been here a week...and please tell me you ain't hooking up with a guy, I don't want..."

Brittany interrupted her sister..."It ain't a guy and anyway you know her, its Becky from our math's class''.

"What are you doing with her?"

"Duh, to study, she's really clever you know"...Brittany said as she drank her coffee.

"Which basically means your gonna get her to do your homework for you, right?''

Brittany just laughed. She knew that was true, she really was friendly with Becky just so she could get help with her homework but at the same time it satisfied her knowing that she could lie so easily about being with Becky when really she'd be spending the night with a certain brunette. Brittany never likes lying to her sister but tonight was an exception.

When Quinn had left to go and see her friends, she received a call almost immediately and went into her room to answer it. She didn't want her dad to hear anything.

"**You're still coming right''**

"Santana I just texted you like half hour ago confirming that I will"

"**Did you, I never received anything"**

"What you're kidding right...hold on let me check my sent mes-"

"**Calm down Brittany, I was messing...I just wanted to hear your voice''**

"Oh...okay! Santana are you horny again?"

"**No don't be daft, all I said was that I miss your voice, not a crime is it?''**

"Yeah, I guess not... I'm sorry"

"**For"**

"Accusing you of being horny when you're just trying to be nice"

Santana laughed. She didn't know how to explain it, but she really did think Brittany was cute and how much the blonde had managed to make her laugh in just the 2 days that they had started speaking. She could've sworn that she has never laughed this much in the entirety of her lifetime.

"**Your sweet but yeah okay, apology accepted"**...She could hear a scream of delight coming from the other side of the phone...Again Santana found it cute...**"So you best go get ready, your needed here at the Lopez palace"**

"Who's Lopez?"

"**How about I let you think about it and then give you the answer when you come over?''**

Brittany gets confused but just says. "Okay, see you in a bit" and cuts off.

**...**

When Brittany got to Santana's house, she hesitated knocking at the door as she didn't want to be greeted by the girl's mother. So she decided to text Santana letting her know that she was at the door.

Santana came straight down and the first thing she did was pull Brittany in for a hug. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come".

"Yeah I had a bit of trouble finding your house"... "Oh right, yeah I forgot that you just moved here, anyways come up, we are going to have so much fun". Santana took Brittany by the hand and rushed upstairs.

When they got inside the room Brittany noticed straight away that there were bottles of alcohol and she had to admit that she was now starting to regret coming over. But she decided to not say anything until Santana decided to offer her a drink.

"So Santana, where's all this fun you got planned for me"...Brittany said with a playful smile.

"You're looking at it"... "But I'm looking at you"... "Exactly".

Santana got up and began searching her drawers' for something. Brittany couldn't quite make sense of what the Latina had just said..._Did she just imply that she was the fun, what the hell is that suppose to mean._

Santana found what she was looking for and gestured for Brittany to come to the window. "Here, light it up"... "Santana, what is it"... "It's a roll up, a spliff".

"What...you mean with drugs in it?" "Yes Brittany, now if you're not gonna light yours up, at least take a pull from mine"

"Quinn would kill me if she fo-"

Santana brought one of her fingers to Brittany's lips... "Well, she isn't here, what she doesn't know can't possibly hurt, right".

And Santana's plan to seduce Brittany took one giant leap to it actually happening as the blonde smoked the entire joint and was now completely phased out on the bed. The brunette herself was all over the place but still one thought would not leave her mind. _Fuck her and you win the battle with Quinn._

"Ssaantaana, my head hurts, please don't let me smoke again"

"Well we're not done yet, here, have a drop of this"... "Oh please no alcohol" Brittany cries out.

"Just a glass, it won't do you harm, I promise"

"Okay, give it to me...Mmm, this actually tastes quite good"

"Well Santana Lopez only does the best liquor".

Brittany stopped drinking for a second, like she had just heard something bad... "Oh so _your_ Lopez"?

Santana bursted out laughing. She found this girl unbelievably cute and she was even cuter after being intoxicated. "Yes, it's my surname, I'm sure you have one right".

"Yeahhh, it's Pierce, people ask me why it ain't Fabray but we have separate mums and we got our family name from them"

Santana asked as she genuinely wanted to know, "So what happened to your mum's?"

"Well Quinn's mum still lives at the place that we moved from and mine's..." Brittany's eyes formed a few tears.

"Hey it's okay...Santana said rubbing her hand..."take your time".

"Well my mum finally found out that my dad was having an affair for years had a child with her who also happened to be my age and instead of breaking it off with Quinn's mum, he divorced my mum and she couldn't handle it, so she committed_ suicide._ Brittany whispered the last part quietly.

"Come here, I am so sorry that your mum left you like that, I don't know what I'd do without mine's, you're so brave"... Santana didn't know why but she just felt that she had to hug the girl and comfort her with some loving words.

"Now who's being sweet, eh Santana"...

"Shut up and neck your drink before I start tickling you"... Santana threatened whilst eyeing up the long, sexy toned body of Brittany's. If she was going to seduce her, it had to be now.

But she waited until Brittany had a few more glasses to drink. Truthfully though, Santana actually did not want to through with it anymore. She actually liked Brittany. But every damn time, that thought would be wiped away by her conscience that were too busy saying,

_Fuck her and you win the battle with Quinn. _

_Fuck her and you win the battle with Quinn. _

_Fuck her and you win the battle with Quinn._

Brittany could see that the brunette was thinking and asked her what the matter is.

"N-nothing, just how much I enjoyed tonight".

"Me too, I mean I was really dreading it because well I don't even know you but I think my sister was wrong about you. You're a good person; there is definitely no reason why we can't be friends, just need to find a way of getting Quinn to like you"

And there it was. Santana hated Brittany's sister so much that even the mention of her name angered her. She wanted to get even with Quinn, she had to...she just had to fuck Brittany and get it over and done with.

"Sorry I'm babbling on too much I'll shut up now". Santana looked at Brittany and gave her a smile.

"Hey no you're not, I was just thinking how beautiful you are''.

Brittany just giggled, "Oh so is this you being nice or just plain and simple horny?"

"Bit of both...Santana winked, "So, have you ever imagined what it would be like to fuck a girl?''.

Brittany again just giggled...the alcohol and drugs clearly getting to her now that she almost fell off the bed.

"Well...''Santana still awaited her outcome.

"No of course not, I don't like girls; well I do but never in that way...what about you, I mean I know you've done it with guys and girls but who do you prefer?"

"Don't do labels Brittany and anyway, it doesn't matter who I prefer, sex is sex, no strings attached, no falling into love and all that shit"

Brittany just shrugged it off, "Well okay, each to their own I guess".

"I want you"... "Don't be silly, I just told you I don't like girls"

"It can be a one off, like I said no strings attached"

"No we can't, sex means something to me, okay?"

"You're a virgin?"

"Well if you must know, yes I am, so no you can't be my experiment and no we can't have a one night stand because A) I'm straight B) You're my friend, I don't want to risk losing you".

"Why would you lose me Brittany?"

"Because Santana, what if we had sex and then I fell in love with you after that or you fell in love with me, it's a dangerous territory to fall in".

"That won't happen okay...trust me"...Santana with the tip of her finger slowly moved it up and down on Brittany's thigh and she could almost feel the burning sizzle vibrating off the blonde. "**Santana, **stop it, haven't you been listening to anything I said tonight''.

"Ssshh Brittany, relax, go with the flow"... "I'm going to kiss you now".

Brittany was too drunk to argue or move her body so she accepted the invitation on her lips but struggled to maintain it as thoughts of Quinn finding out kept running in her head.

She broke off the kiss but Santana kept staring at her with so much lust and if Brittany were to be honest, she found it really hot. "I won't bite baby, I'll give it to you gently, let you feel the full effects of my starving tongue"

Santana moved down to Brittany's neck licking at every angle. She made her way downtown and removed the blonde's top and bra. She was mesmerised by the perfect body that was in front of her and started caressing, sucking onto the nipples. "Please stop it, this isn't right" Brittany almost moaned.

Santana removed Brittany's jeans and underwear and then her own clothing placing herself right on top of Brittany's body. She looked into her blue eyes as she rubbed their pussies together. "You really are so beautiful". And then kissed her again but this time their tongues were evident.

After a few hours of gentle but really hot sex between the girls, Santana got up to look at the woman next to her. She could feel the effects of the alcohol and that's when it hit her. She had finally done the deed and Quinn was about to taste some of her **own** evil medicine when she finds out that the brunette had fucked her sister. _Oh yes_, Santana thought, next week at school was going to be epic.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Oh my god people, how can you say Santana raped Brittany? :'( No not at all, Brittany was reluctant but if you read that part again she said, "Santana this isn't right"...she never said for her to stop though... haha! ;)**

**Chapter 5**

When Santana woke up she was full of satisfaction and couldn't help but think about the sex she had with Brittany the night before. It really was _amazing_ for someone's first time, she thought. Brittany started shuffling and it took one glance at her phone for her to jump up from bed.

"What the hell Santana, why didn't you wake me up".

"I just woke up myself now, calm down".

"Calm...you do realize that I was supposed to be home 9 hours ago, how the hell did we end up falling asleep?"

Santana felt a rush of cold blood; she couldn't tell the blonde they had sex especially if she doesn't even remember doing it... "Wait, so you don't remember anything about last night"... Santana asked with a bit of shock.

"Well all I know is that I smoked something that I never should have done and after that, well it's a blur...so please could you tell me how we wounded up in bed with each other?"

This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she seduced Brittany thinking that she would finally get the upper-hand over her feud with Quinn.. But Santana never thought about the consequences, she did whatever was best for her. But this time, she might have just crossed the line.

"Santana, are you lost inside that brain of yours...please tell me that we didn't sleep together''...You could almost sense Brittany's tears were about to come running down.

"N-no we n-never, you was really knocked out last night, so I just let you sleep on my bed, that's all".

"Promise me; promise me that nothing else happened?"

Again Santana could feel a barrage of guilt overshadowing her as she struggles to keep a straight face and lie to this girl.

"Yeah, I...promise".

"Oh thank god, I was really starting to get worried there...Brittany made her way over to hug Santana..."But I really do have to go, I've got a LOT of explaining to do when I get home".

"Yeah sure and Brittany I'm sorry, I guess hanging out with me is going to be totally of your list now".

"Hardly...but next time, we should go somewhere instead of chilling here, deal?"

"I'd like that, see you tomorrow in school".

**...**

"Now don't you dare tell me that you were at Becky's house, I want to know where exactly you spent the night and I want the truth"... It was the first thing Quinn had said the moment Brittany stepped into the house.

"Is dad awake?"... "No he's asleep and stop trying to change the topic, where were you?"

"I fell asleep and I lost track of time, I'm sorry, it won't happen again".

Quinn walked slowly up to the other blonde. "Who were you with?"... It wasn't said in an angry way, she was calm and also a bit intimidating.

"Quinn, you know I was with Becky, I was really tired from all the studying and somehow fell asleep, that's all". The nervousness was starting to show and Quinn wasn't about to back down and pounced on this.

"Oh really, then why are you stuttering, why are you unable to make eye contact with me, why is it that you look as if though you had a bit too much to drink last night...why is it that when I called Becky's house, she said you weren't at her house all night...Come on then Britt, tell me the fucking truth".

"Q-quinn, I don't... "Look Britt, she interrupted... "If you were with a guy, it doesn't matter okay, I mean obviously when I see him, I'll be sure to break his legs but right now, I just want you to be honest with me, you're my sister and I want you to know that you can trust me with anything".

"Anything... "Yes anything sis"... "Okay, I was with Santana".

**...**

Santana strutted into school without her normal flow. There was no pushing people out the way; no staring at people and making them feel vulnerable, in fact, she tried her best to just keep out of everyone's way, when normally she'd be hell bent on making their lives miserable.

"Quinn, Quinn, please don't do this, I don't like it when you both fight, it's not worth it". Both the sisters had walked into school with Fabray shifting her head menacingly around the halls and rooms looking for Santana.

"Britt, you are **my **sister, she had no right to hang out with you, especially when she knows how much I hate her".

"Maybe she just wanted to be my friend..."

"Oh come on Britt, you don't actually believe that do you, she's only using you to piss me off...and guess what, it's worked"

Brittany grabbed onto Quinn's hand before she could move off. "Don't do anything, please, it's my fault okay, I was the one who wanted to hang out and it's not like we did anything wrong, we just had a little too much drink, even Santana said so".

Quinn scoffed and looked at her with horror, "You were drunk Brittany, you ended up falling asleep on her bed, how do you know what happened that night, what _really _happened, huh?"

"I asked her and I believe her"... "Well that's always been your problem Britt, your too gullible, now let go of my hand and for once, let me deal with things".

"Okay yeah sure, go beat her up then, get suspended, I don't want nothing to do with this, I'm going to class".

**...**

Much to Brittany's surprise, Quinn had actually listened to her. She said absolutely nothing during cheerio's to Santana and even seemed a bit happy, considering the fact that just this morning, she wanted to kill the brunette. But things are never the way it seems...sadly.

"I have to go to Mr Figgins office okay, something about me cheating off Becky's test".

They were at the cafeteria and Quinn had her eyes firmly fixated on the opposite side where Santana was sat with the other glee kids. "Yeah sure sis, How long are you going to be"... "Not sure, but wait for me here okay"... "Course I will".

The second Brittany left, Quinn wasted no time and went to the table Santana was sat at. "Mind if I join you guys"... Puck was more than pleased and automatically gestured for her to sit down. Santana had wanted to ask where Brittany was; she was actually missing her and felt that she needed to tell her the truth about that night.

"So how are you finding it here, all good I hope". Mercedes asked whilst finishing off her tots.

"Oh yeah, it's good, the people here are strange but hey, at least me and my sis managed to find Glee, you lot are great to be around".

"What you really mean is that Puck is great to be around, right?" Tina stated like it was so obvious, to which everyone just laughed. Not Santana though, she was too busy giving Puck an evil glare.

"So Santana...Quinn started, "my sister tells me you spent the evening together on Saturday, how was it...I mean Britt told me bits and bobs but it's good to hear both sides''

Santana nearly choked on her drink. It was supposed to be a secret. _Damn Brittany_. How could she tell Quinn just like that...? "Nothing to say, we drank a little, blazed out some music and watched a movie".

"Okay, what about the part where you both slept together".

Everyone around the table stopped what they were doing and Santana could feel them all staring at her in shock horror... "It wasn't like that, she was drunk and because she was literally phased out, I allowed her to sleep on my bed".

"Woah Santana, hot chick on your bed and you actually didn't fuck her, I'm shocked, normally you'd snap up an opportunity like that in minutes"... Quinn slapped Puck against his head, "That's my sister you're talking about..." "Sorry".

Santana was visibly starting to feel uncomfortable with everything so she decided it's time to get out of there and find Brittany.

Before she could, "Hey Santana, just for the record, since Puck mentioned it...you could never fuck my sister, she has morals, she would never lower her standards, I mean come on, look at you, just a silly little girl who wants everything to be perfect".

"You know nothing about my life, so shut that fucked up mouth of yours".

"Why truth hurts does it, my sister may have hung out with you, but it will never happen again so go ahead and find some other cheerio to be banging, because she is off limits".

Brittany was finished with Mr Figgins and because she was new at McKinley, he decided to just give her a warning and that if she felt stuck with anything, to ask for help from the teachers. She made her way inside the cafeteria with Quinn and Santana up each other's face and both of them had not even realized that the taller blonde had just walked in. In fact no one did.

"Off limits...oh you really don't know do you, you really think you have it all figured out...well let me tell you something **Quinn, **YOU CAN KEEP THAT SILLY LITTLE SISTER OF YOUR'S AWAY FROM ME CAUSE GUESS WHAT, WE ALREADY FUCKED".

The whole room was now silent and when Santana could see Quinn's face filled with anger, hurt and more anger, she decided to really let it all out.

"Yeah that's right, we fucked...And guess what, she's really good, so good that I couldn't tell whether it really was her first time, your sister is quite the catch, I'm just glad to have already got a piece of her"...Santana concluded with her body completely shifted against Quinn's, their faces literally inches away.

"I knew it...all day, something kept telling me that you wanted my sister to get back at me and I was right...Thank you so much Santana for confirming my thoughts, now I can happily go back to Brittany and tell her I was right".

Santana couldn't believe it, she thought this would anger Quinn but she was smiling, she was happy. Did Quinn set her up; did she purposely provoke her to blurt it out? _Oh fuck what have I done..._Santana was mentally arguing with her conscience.

Deciding that she can't take it anymore, Brittany plunged forward, fresh tears flowing down her face... "I HATE YOU BOTH, you- you Santana, you lied to me, you told me NOTHING happened, why couldn't you just be honest about it, you had no intentions of being my friend, I was just the 'Big Plan' for you to get even with my sister, you have really really hurt me...yeah sex is nothing for you but you took away the one thing that meant so much to me and what's worse, I was the last one to find out about it, so thank you so much for making my private life public knowledge".

"Brittany...

"Don't fucking touch me Santana... and as for you Quinn, are you happy, I mean do you remember me telling you that this petty fight of yours will only end up hurting someone else's feelings, well bet you didn't think it'd be mine...but then again do you even care, you just wanted to be proven right, well congratulations, you were right, Santana did fuck me and she did it for YOUR sake...Right now, I can't bear to look at either of you, I just want my mum back...I just"

Brittany was unable to finish off what she wanted to say and ran out as she couldn't handle her emotions anymore. She didn't even stay at school; she just had to be far away from everything and everyone.

"Don't run after her...you either" Puck stopped both girls who were desperately trying to wriggle away from his hands; they wanted nothing more than to be with Brittany right now.

**A/N – pleaseee review and let me know, I feel terrible for Brittany right now. :( x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- All I will say is that I found it really difficult to write this chapter as I had no idea what to do between Britt and San... But hopefully, I did justice by them! X**

**Chapter 6**

**From: Santana at 16:30**

I feel so ashamed for what I've done. I don't have any excuses. I did what I did. I take full responsibility for myself and my actions. I'm so sorry it happened and that I hurt you.

**From: Quinn at 17:00**

Britt, where are you, you're not at home. Dad is worried sick. Please come home, I hate what I did to you today, please call me xxx

**From: Quinn at 17:15**

I promise I won't come anywhere near you, just please come back home, you don't even know any places here, I need to know that you're safe x

"Hello Puck, any luck?''

"Hi, Becky, it's me Quinn, is my sister with you?''

"No daddy, she hasn't come home yet and no one else has seen her".

**...**

It was a little after 9pm when the front door had been slammed shut. Quinn was on the phone, "Hey Puck, I'll call you back, she's home, thanks for all the help... "Brittany, where have you been, I've been worried sick''.

Brittany just laughed, a little sarcastically... "Why do you care, like seriously, you couldn't give a damn about anyone".

Quinn started crying, holding onto Brittany's shoulders, "You're my sister, I've always had your back, how could you think such a thing?''

"Well it's true...Your mum stole my dad, I lost my mum and yet yours is still alive...not to mention the fact that OUR dad only cares about you...do you know how hard it is for me to live my life, being haunted everyday by the man who we call our father...he drove my mum to her death because he chose yours instead".

"Britt, we have spoken about this before, you cannot blame me for our father's mistakes, I'm the innocent one here, and I've done nothing but be there for you since your mother's death."

Brittany pushes Quinn's arms away from her... "Yeah well sometimes it feels like I'm just a nuisance to you and dad, that I shouldn't be in this picture, I mean that is why we moved here in the first place right, cause your mum didn't want me so she gave our dad an ultimatum to choose me or her"

"Well what does that say Britt, that he does love you, he chose you over my mum and I for one am glad because you're the most amazing sister and I know that sometimes I can be a bit over-protective but it's only because I made a promise to our dad to keep you away from anything bad...Quinn pauses for a second before continuing, "I'm sorry for what Santana did and that I couldn't put a stop to it''.

Brittany froze at the mention of her name and made her way into the kitchen. "She...erm she texted me". "She did what, the nerve of that bitch, I swear when..."

"No listen Quinn, don't you think you've caused enough, the damage has been done, and it's something that I will just have to live and cope with, just like my mum's suicide''.

"But Britt... "No if's and buts', I just want to forget about it, sometimes it's the best thing to do''. And with that, Brittany made her way upstairs leaving Quinn to digest everything that had just happened today.

**...**

McKinley school was still buzzing from yesterday's events. Rumours were quickly all over the internet about the infamous Santana-Quinn debacle. It was on everyone's lips.

At the choir room, the glee regulars were all there apart from Quinn, Brittany and Santana. "Does anyone know whether Brittany went home yesterday?'' Rachel asked.

"Yeah Quinn told me she came a little after 9pm" Puck explained.

Before anything else could be said, Mr Schuester walked in with the three cheerio's. Santana went to sit down in her usual spot and could see everyone staring at her. She had to admit that it hurt, having her friends stare at her with such venom. And she couldn't really blame them after what she blurted out yesterday.

"Right, I know that after yesterday's events, we are now bound to have some tension between a few guys , but remember we are a Glee club, we are supposed to set an example that being here gives us all a great feeling, so please no more fights, let's just all get along''.

"Oh and Quinn here will be singing a song for us now, so let us all support her as this will be her first time singing in front of us". Mr Schuester concluded.

"Thank you, it's dedicated to my wonderful sister, I just want her to know that I'll always love her and that I'm sorry for everything. She's the best, and I'm hoping that I can let her know that via this song''. Brittany was now sat down next to Puck eagerly waiting; she loved it when someone did a grand gesture on her behalf.

_Sister, we've been there through life's sorrow and pain  
>but together we have always endured the strain<em>

_We've argued and bickered and made each other mad  
>but if you weren't my sister, life would be so sad<em>

_We've cried till we laughed and laughed till we cried  
>Sometimes for no reason we didn't even know why<em>

_When we're not together our bond is just as strong  
>because we are sisters we know when something is wrong<em>

_We've whispered our deepest secrets only sisters could share  
>I love my sister dearly because she really cares<em>

_So whether we are together or we are far apart  
>Brittany, you're my sister, my friend and forever in my heart.<em>

After Quinn blasted out the last line with such passion, Brittany jumped up from her seat to give her a massive hug. The room was ecstatic, clapping with such joy, Kurt having to brush a few tears away from his eyes. "I think I speak for all the glee club when I say that was fucking amazing". Puck shouted, receiving an approving nod from everyone else.

_Oh so she gets to sing to her, how the fuck do I get her to forgive me, help me lord..._Santana thought.

**...**

After glee finished, Quinn left Brittany to spend some time with Puck. Brittany insisted that she came with her to maths but her sister obviously had better plans. She didn't want to go to maths by herself as she knew Santana would be there.

When Brittany went inside the classroom, she did her level best to not look at the brunette's way. She was angry with her, she was hurt, she felt that Santana had exposed her in so many different ways and it killed her inside.

Santana herself was feeling agitated now that Brittany was in the room. She was desperate to fix things, to just have some sort of conversation with her. She wanted to make things better, just like Quinn managed to do, but knew that deep down, she had to work a lot harder as she did take Brittany's virginity away.

While the class went on, Santana twice tried to speak to Brittany but both times she would just stare and fidget with her fingernails. The blonde was obviously feeling the pressure of the situation. She even passed her a couple notes but almost immediately, Brittany would scrunch them up and go throw it in the bin.

_This is going to be so hard..._Santana thought.

Before the lesson was about to finish, Santana decided to send a text, hoping that this would get Brittany's attention.

**Give me one chance to explain everything, that's all I ask. Meet me in 20 minutes, by the cheerio's changing room. (Santana)**

**...**

Santana waited patiently, even throwing out a few of the cheerio's, she needed the conversation to be private, it's bad enough that the whole school were hating on her already. She paced herself up and down, up and down before a tall figure came walking in.

"Brittany, thank you so much for coming, I..."

"Why Santana, why was it so hard for you to tell me the truth, I asked you, not once but twice, you even promised me...all you had to do was be honest''.

"I know that and I am so sorry, but I panicked...when you said you don't remember the night before, I couldn't bring myself to tell you, all I know is that I was never going to say anything until Quinn pushed me...I know you might think I'm making excuses but..."

"But what...?''

"But even though my plan was to always seduce you just to get back at Quinn, that wasn't 100% the reason why I fucked you...I erm...I'm attracted to you so I thought I could get my revenge on Quinn and satisfy my needs at the same time".

Brittany scoffs and folds her arms... "Just like my sister, always about what you want isn't it...but you know what, you wanna know what really hurt me?" Santana nods her head sideways so the blonde continues.

"It's not the fact that you used me nor how you and Quinn made such a big commotion over it yesterday...it's how I always wanted sex to be with the person I love, not just some silly one night stand, and you took that away from me, for your benefit...

"I'm sorry..."

"No let me finish, that morning, when I went home and Quinn questioned me, after a bit, I went into the showers and I felt something different about me...then I started getting these crazy images of you on me and at first I refused to believe that something happened between us, that you would've said if it did, but It kept on niggling me and I guess if I'm being honest, a part of me deep down knew that yeah something did happen, I just didn't want to believe it"

Santana made her way over to Brittany, both girls crying. "I know that I could never ever take back what I did and I would understand it if you never ever wanted to speak to me again but please if you have it in your heart somewhere to forgive me...not now of course, then I'll do everything to regain your trust back."

"Santana, it's not that easy, trusting you is one thing, and maybe I could sometime again in the future, but forgiving...I don't know, I don't think I can''.

"Okay how about, we take baby steps, just a simple Hi and Bye thing or we only speak during glee and cheerio's, that's fine...it doesn't matter, just as long as you're talking to me then hopefully we can fix our friendship, they say good things always take the most time to build right, so how about it?''

Brittany just eyes Santana, almost feeling the sincerity behind those words that the brunette actually wants to make amends, even if it means taking things slowly.

"Santana, I won't lie, nobody has ever hurt me the way you have done apart from my dad, but I'm willing to stick by him as I believe everyone deserves a second shot so maybe you deserve one too...but I'm warning you, no funny business''.

Santana managed to conjure up a smile... "Funny business?''

"Yeah, no trying to flirt with me, or anything...I know you said you're attracted to me and well since you did take my virginity away, I suppose I should give you a chance but like I said, I'm into guys, I need you to understand that, okay?''

Santana didn't know what to answer. She wanted to be Brittany's friend but every time she went near the girl; she had to overcome this massive urge to kiss her. But I guess, right now, none of that matters. Brittany is giving her a second chance, talking to her and has agreed to take things slow, so who knows what might happen from here.

"Yeah of course, definitely''.

Brittany left the room saying goodbye and Santana feeling like shit in the morning was now excited at the prospect of Brittany being on good terms with her again.

**A/N- Review and let me know people. What do you make of Brittany giving Santana a second chance, what do you make of them being friends again, of them taking baby steps with each other? Will Brittany forgive her in time? Is it possible that they might be something more as the month's go by? Hit the review button :D x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Okay so things are really going to start happening, now we get to see the proper evil side to Quinn... and the start to the slow but steady repairing of Brittany and Santana's friendship... x**

**Chapter 7**

By the time Friday rolled in, Santana was pretty sure that she had quite an eventful week. 3 days ago, Brittany agreed to give their friendship another chance, but she couldn't help but feel that the blonde wasn't actually bothered in making an effort to talk to her.

Yeah sure Santana accepted that things weren't going to be all fluffy straight away, but the way Brittany would ignore her during cheerio's, not bother making eye contact with her during glee, the way she would drop a quick smile but then change it almost automatically to a cold glare the second Quinn was in the picture, it really affected Santana. She wanted to make amends, but how could she? Next week at school, she was sure to ask why Brittany was like this with her.

"So has the bitch texted you recently?" Quinn asked Brittany when they were making their way inside school.

"Who? Santana?"

"Well duh, obviously sis so has she?''

"No she hasn't".

"Good, and remember what I told you last week, stay away from her, she's trouble, she's already fucked you up emotionally as it is, I swear to god, if she pulls any more tricks..."

"Quinn, you worry too much, I don't have any intentions of being her friend anymore but I don't see the harm in making small talk, what's the big deal''.

"Look Britt, when I saw you come out the changing rooms together last week, I felt sick, I couldn't believe what I was seeing...when you told me that you were willing to give her another chance, I flipped, but only because she has no interest in being your friend, she just wants to pollute your mind with gay sex and I will not stand for that."

"Look, I am not homophobic and nor are you, so why you acting like this''

"I just don't like her, she's going to take you away from me, I can feel it".

Brittany embraced her sister with a hug."No one can ever come in between us, so just relax and for once, let me do things my way, okay?''

"Yeah okay, I think it's time I start letting the guys ask you out on a date''. Both girls chuckled, Brittany motioning with her head that she approves.

**...**

When cheerio's finished, Santana noticed that Quinn wasn't with Brittany so quickly made a dash to go speak to the girl. "Hey, you okay, Sue really had you working those abs today, huh''. She said teasingly.

"Hardly, I don't really get tired from working out; it's one of my many talents actually". Santana just smiled, she was just glad to be finally speaking to the girl, even if she did sometimes say weird things.

"So what happened last week, I mean I know we agreed to taking things slow and I know that you're bound to still have a **lot **of issues with me but every time I wanted to speak to you, you'd like just blow me off'''

Brittany quickly glanced around the hall, making sure Quinn wasn't around. She took Santana into a corner whispering, "Look, my sister hates you Santana, like proper **hates** you...I might be on the road to forgiving you but she won't be, ever".

"Well fair enough, I get that, but it would be good to talk to you once in a while, I just want to be able to show you how sorry I am and make up for things".

Brittany genuinely smiled at the smaller girl; she was making effort with her, something no one had ever bothered to do before. Quinn might argue that she did, but her job was to always fuck up things for her sister, she was a little too over-protective.

"Ok, look, since I can see the sincerity behind those eyes... Santana felt a little blush creeping on her face... "How about we spend some time together after school, anywhere but your house though".

"Sounds like a plan; we should go watch a movie"

"Only if I get to choose"

"Not a problem, but wait, what about Quinn''

"I'll tell her the truth...I mean I want to be able to start trusting you again and to also forgive you so in my eyes the only way those two things can happen is if we spend time together, so yeah don't worry about it".

"Then I won't worry, I'll text you where to meet me later and don't worry about money, it's on me". Santana concluded and with that both cheerio's departed the corner they were in and made their way in to the changing rooms.

**...**

"Hey sexy, I see that cheerio skirt of yours just seems to be getting shorter by the minute''. Puck always greeted Quinn in a dirty way, girls were simply a mere object to him and he didn't give a shit.

"Shut up and kiss me...Quinn plunged herself on the muscular boy... "Take me somewhere; I'm totally in the mood".

**From Santana: at 15:30**

**Meet me by the car park, I'm inside my car, it's the red one.**

After receiving the text, Brittany went straight out, she pondered whether to text Quinn first letting her know who she was with but deep down, she was worried, she knew her sister would disapprove and she was tired of the constant bickering between them.

When she approached the red car, she could see Santana fixing herself up in the mirror.

_Well someone's making an effort, _Brittany thought jokingly.

"Hey, ready to go"... "Yeah deffo, hop in, and leave your bag inside the back of my trunk".

When Brittany got inside the car, she had not realized that Quinn and Puck had seen them and the look on Quinn's face was one that implied that Brittany was going to be in a whole heap of trouble later on.

**...**

Santana and Brittany sat in silence in the car when the latter asked if she could turn the radio on. As soon as the music blasted out, the blonde jumped in joy and started singing along.

_Baby don't worry you were my only; you won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down..._

"Erm Brittany, what are you doing''.

"I'm singing along, this has to be one of Jay Sean's best songs, don't you think''.

Santana smiled, "Yeah maybe, but please try to not sing over the radio it's kind of..."

"Are you saying I can't sing?''

"No, what makes you say that, just saying I'd rather just not have anything distracting me from the road ahead''.

"Oh okay, fair enough". And Santana could see that Brittany genuinely did not seem too bothered so this enabled her to not feel guilty for telling the blonde to not sing.

**...**

"I am going to kill that slut, what the fuck is she doing hanging out with Britt...and as for her, is she that stupid to be with her even after everything that's happened''. Quinn was kicking things around, Puck tried to calm her.

"Babe listen, you're making too big a deal of this, she's a big girl Brittany, and look, I know Santana okay, she isn't that bad of a person, she's ju...''

"SHE SLEPT WITH MY SISTER isn't that fucked up for you...''

"Yeah sure but she said sorry and ain't like anything can happen between them anyway, I mean, Brittany's straight and Santana hasn't even come out, even though we all know that she's gay''.

"You just don't get it, I strictly told Britt to stay away and here she is going behind my back, because of that bitch...oh believe me, shit's about to go down, you just wait and see Puck''.

**...**

"Brittany, why do we need two extra large popcorns, one would have been enough''.

"Oh please, I'll have both finished by the end of the movie, just watch''.

"Such a fatty, yet you still own a sexy body" Santana said almost blushing at what she had just said. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, you said no funny business and..."

"Santana... you are allowed to be nice, and who am I to reject a compliment, huh''.

Both girls shared a smile, it was refreshing, well on Santana's part anyway. Half way through the movie, Brittany started crying and well, the brunette couldn't quite understand what was particularly sad about the film.

"Hey, erm, you're crying, what's up?''

"Nothing". Came the answer, it was quick and a bit blunt.

Not wanting to push her buttons as they were still on the road to fixing their friendship, Santana let it be. "As long as you're okay".

As the movie reached its climax, Brittany was now a bit cheerful from before and both girls seemed to thoroughly enjoy each other's company, even if it was awkward at times.

As they made their way outside the cinemas, Santana told to Brittany to stay put while she brought the car around. Whilst waiting, she felt a vibration inside her pockets.

**From Quinn at 20:30**

**And are you at Becky's? I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me where you are.**

Instead of replying back, Brittany just ignored it and got inside the car. Once again silence filled the atmosphere and Santana decided to be the first to break it. "I know it's none of my business, but why were you crying before''.

Brittany fidgeted with her phone wanting to say something, "Just my mum and..."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me, I'm not planning to go anywhere anytime soon, so feel free to tell me in your own time''. Santana flashed that grin of hers, momentarily placing her hands on Brittany's, to which the blonde acknowledged.

"I was really worried about tonight, but maybe I was right to give you this second chance...I've got a feeling that if given time, then we can become the very best of friends". Brittany stated, this time she was the one flashing a grin at the girl next to her.

**...**

Santana didn't drop off Brittany directly outside her house; the blonde didn't want to be risked getting caught by her sister. They both said their goodbyes, Brittany thanking Santana for the treat and Santana thanking Brittany for giving her the opportunity to make amends. It was a touching moment for both girls, even more so for Santana. As she drove off, her heart was jumping with joy at Brittany's revelation of them possibly becoming best friends. Sure Santana wanted more, but right now, she was just ecstatic with things moving onwards and upwards.

When Brittany made her way inside, she scanned the living room to see if her dad was around. _Must be at work still, _she thought. After grabbing a soda from the fridge, she quickly made her way upstairs. She was ready for the outburst that was to come from Quinn.

"Hey, what you doing'' Brittany asked opening the room door, her sister going through a photo album.

Quinn didn't answer the question, instead asked one of her own, "Why didn't you reply to my text''.

"I couldn't... no wait, what I meant is that I was about to but then forgot''

"Why" ... "Why what''

"Why did you forget, what was you doing that was so important, that you couldn't even type out a text telling me where you were''.

"**Look, **it doesn't matter where I was, okay, so please just DROP it''. Brittany was firm and Quinn could see that her sister was starting to become agitated now so decided to play it off.

"Yeah okay"

"Okay as in?''

"Okay as in, I'll leave it, you're right, it's your life, you should be able to do what you like''.

Brittany went over to her sister and planted a massive hug on her, to which Quinn gave back, but with less conviction. "Thank you so much, you're the best sister ever; I love you'' planting a kiss to her cheek.

"Well it's time you made your own decisions but remember, I'm still going to be there for you, it's my job to fuck up anyone who plays around with you''. Both sisters laughed and shared another hug before Brittany got up and went inside the bathroom.

She took out her phone and sent out a text:

**Once again, thanks for 2night, and guess what, my sister doesn't even have the slightest clue that I was with you! :) (Brittany)**

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Quinn too sent out a text.

**I need a favour. (Quinn)**

_**A/N- So what you guy's make of this chapter, I'm not too sure what to make of it. And who is Quinn texting? ^^ LOL, pleaseee review xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I am terribly sorry for the late update, my laptop has gone bonkers, so I am only going to be able to update once a week now, but I will try to do it more often! Also the Brittana/HeYa kiss FINALLY HAPPENED! Your argument is invalid! ;) x**

**Chapter 8**

As the weeks went on by, Quinn's frustration was growing at the rapid development of Santana and Brittany's friendship. If they weren't joint at the hip during cheerio's and glee, then they would be off out watching a film or eating at Breadsticks. Quinn could kind of see why her sister spent all her time with Santana as she didn't really have any other friends. But Quinn was desperate to build some sort of barrier into their friendship so decided it was time for a new face in her sister's life. Maybe this would stop them from hanging out all the time.

"No, no way, I don't think so".

"Santanaaa please, it's going to be so much fun".

"Okay I'll think about it..the answer is still no".

"Gosh, you act all hard, but really, you're just a wimp". Brittany teased, knowing this would boil up her friend's emotions.

"Screw you B, it don't make me wimp, I just..."

"Are you scared, I'll be there to hold you, I swear''.

Santana could feel her insides clogging up at the thought of the blonde girl holding and touching her. It made her feel all queasy.

"Okay fine, but swear to god if I end up with a bruise or two..."

"San, you'll be fine, just you wait and see how fun it's going to be ice-skating with me, it's going to be epic...now come on, let's go before Mr Schuester asks why we're late". Both girls left the bathroom oblivious that Quinn was eavesdropping from one of the cubicles. She quickly took out her phone and dialled a number...

"About that favour, yeah I need you to act on it...cool; well you know what to do".

**...**

In the choir room Mr Schuester posed the question as to what he felt was everyone's biggest strength. He felt this exercise could help boost everyone's confidence. But some obviously decided to not take it so seriously.

"Well for me personally, my strength is my voice...it keeps me going and helps me to release emotions that sometimes I don't even realise that I'm holding in". Rachel the first to explain.

"I'm not sure, I have too many to name". A cocky Mercedes was the next to speak.

"My kindness" Kurt answers.

"I'm Asian, could that be a strength...well I think it is".

"Yeah what she just said I agree" Mike motions his hands towards Tina.

"Okay, great answers so far...I think...what about you guys down here?" Mr Schuester asks.

"My strength is this beautiful woman here Quinn". To which the room all barf making gagging noises towards Puck.

"For me it's got to be that I look like the Biebster, the amount of chicks after me, it's like heaven". Sam hi 5's Puck feeling overwhelmed over his comparison with one Justin Bieber.

"The sheer force of pain I inflict on everyone". Lauren chimes in.

"My mum" Finn proudly says.

"Tina used to be my strength, now I'm not so sure". Artie turns to look at her, still feeling bitter over their break up.

Santana before speaking quickly glanced at Brittany not knowing whether she really had a strength..._Was the blonde my strength, she certainly had the knack to make me show my soft side and even if it was just to her, it was a side I thought I never had._

"I- don't really have any strengths; don't get me wrong though, I mean I'm still a flawless bitch". Santana said with much arrogance which resulted in everyone glaring at her, not Brittany though and that's all that mattered.

"And last but not least, I think I speak for both myself and Britt when I say that we are each other's strength". Quinn got up to hug her sister whilst turning her head round to see the jealousy plastered over the Latina's face. _Ha-ha beat that you bitch._ Quinn thought as she made her way back to her seat.

After an hour of singing and dancing, Mr Schuester dismisses the class. Santana and Brittany were looking forward to their ice-skating trip and even though the latter would much rather prefer getting drunk or partying, she had to admit she was excited for the evening they had planned together.

Before they could head out Sam runs up behind Brittany stopping the blonde in her tracks. "Hey Brittany, was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, you know as a..."

"A date"

"Yeah, I mean if you don't want to..."

"No, I'd love to but I've made plans with San and..."

"Oh well let me come with, I know three's a crowd and what have you but I'd really like to spend some time with you''.

Brittany blushes, looking down at her feet oblivious to the disappointed face that Santana was masking.

"O-okay but I'll have to ask Quinn..."

"Ask me what?"

_Oh well that's just fucking great, bet she was hearing out the whole conversation just so she could know exactly when to step in..._Santana's brain was going into overtime trying to function all these thoughts about Quinn.

"Oh hey Quinn, Sam asked me out and like I know how much you hate..."

"Britt, I thought I said you're allowed to make your own decisions now, so if it's what you want, go for it''. Once again both Quinn and Santana locked in a staring battle; it was close to boiling point between the pair.

"Oh okay then...Yaaaay, so it's a date then Sam, and Quinn, you and Puck should totally come too, it's going to be so much fun". Brittany squealed anticipating for her sister's answer. She soon felt a tug on her arm and realized that Santana was dragging her out the room.

"What the fuck B, I didn't even want to go in the first place, but now there is now way that I'm going if you're hell-bent on inviting everyone''.

"Oh come on San, it'll be fun".

"Will you stop saying _fun_...and what exactly do I do when you and that slut sister of yours shack up to Sam and Puck".

"I don't know, why don't you bring someone along then".

Santana wanted to say that tonight was supposed to be just the two of them but they had spent the last 3 weeks doing everything together so maybe a little break away from each other could help them, well Santana anyway.

"No it's fine B, you go enjoy yourself, I've actually got a lot of work to do, but listen I want all the details tomorrow". Santana nudged Brittany to make her comment sound genuine.

"No, maybe I should cancel, I don't like the..."

"B, go okay, but I would like to know one thing though''.

"Yeah, go on".

"You and Sam, bit sudden isn't it, how he just wants to go out with you?"

"Actually, he's been flirting with me for a few weeks now, and I guess he finally had the courage to ask me out, he's sweet I like him".

Santana could see joy in her friend's face but something didn't quite make sense. She looked confused as well. Ignoring that, she went on to say, "Well exactly you like him, so that's why you're going with him tonight, text me when you get home, okay?"

"Definitely...Brittany pulls her in for a hug, "And Santana, thanks for being so understanding, I am so going to make it up to you".

"Yeah you better" Santana smiled and walked away. Brittany ran back to Quinn and Sam letting them know that Santana couldn't come.

"Why, what's up?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, think she would've felt left out since she doesn't really have a date". Brittany replied innocently, she was really starting to feel guilty at abandoning her friend.

"Well, never mind, maybe next time huh, now come on, we got some skating to do". Quinn put her arm around Brittany, with Puck and Sam following behind.

**...**

After much debate, the foursome decided to go bowling instead after Puck claimed that he had a phobia of ice. He didn't really, turns out he too was like Santana and was afraid of falling down. They finished the night eating at a restaurant and much to Quinn's surprise, Brittany and Sam seemed to be getting on really well. She wanted nothing more than for Sam to just hang out with her so it would stop her from seeing Santana but if they were going to fall for each other, things could become messy. But Quinn assumed wrong. Little did she know that her sister was texting Santana whilst on her ''date' with Sam.

Are you okay (Brittany)

**Yeah I'm fine, are you at home? (Santana)**

Nope, we're still at the restaurant, should be going in a bit (Brittany)

**Oh, did you have fun tonight then? (Santana)**

It was okay, we didn't go skating, went bowling instead (Brittany)

It was nice, Sam is a decent guy, think I like him but... (Brittany)

_Okay brace yourself, hurry up and text her back..._ **But what? (Santana)**

Oh crap, we're leaving now, catch you later (Brittany)

_Oh fuck that, how convenient that they had to leave now, ahh fuck, what did she mean by But... _Santana started scratching her head at all the possibilities, _does B like me? Or is she just feeling guilty for leaving me out tonight? Definitely has to be the second one._

"So Sam hey... what did you think of him"

"Yeah he's okay...Brittany replied staring up at the ceiling from her bed, "but nothing to really say now, maybe when we go out on our next date we..."

Quinn jumps up from her bed, "you mean there's another date?''

"Well yeah I think so, we exchanged numbers as well''.

Quinn this time rushed to Brittany's side giving her a crushing hug. "So does this mean that you'll be spending a lot of time together''.

Brittany just laughed, "Maybe and who knows if I'm lucky, I might even get some, you know..."

Both sisters laughed out loud in unison, Quinn feeling even more satisfied that her plan to bring Sam into her sister's life was paying dividends already.

**...**

Over the coming days, Santana found herself becoming very distant from her friend. During cheerio's, Brittany would be with her sister and at glee practice, she was canoodling with Sam. The intimate touches, the kisses, it affected her. I mean yeah, Brittany was her friend and she should be happy for them but it's always hard trying to be happy for someone that you really like. And it didn't help that Brittany didn't bother to make time for her anymore.

Quinn on the other hand couldn't be any more happier. Normally she hated any sort of interaction between a guy and her sister but for some reason, she melted into Sam's personality and the way he treated Brittany, well she had to admit, it was adorable. Having said that, she didn't really care whether their relationship would actually work out in the long run, because for now, all that mattered was Santana being out of the picture.

"Hey sis, what you doing tonight''

"Out with Puck, all night thing, why?"

"No reason, was wondering if you wanted to do something''.

"It's Friday night Britt, what's Sam doing?''

"Something about taking care of his brother and sister, don't remember, I wasn't really listening".

"You can always join me and Puck..."

"No no it's fine, thanks for asking though". Brittany smiled to which Quinn mirrored.

When Quinn left the house, Brittany found herself flicking through the TV channels; nothing interesting seemed to be on. It was Friday night and she wanted to be out having fun. _Stupid Sam. _She pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey can I come over?''

About 20 minutes or so later, Brittany was at Santana's house. The Latina welcomed her in and took her straight to the room. "Wow, you do realize I haven't been here since the night we..."

"Yeah, I know B, I really don't need any reminding". Santana replied with a frown that Brittany rarely ever saw on the girl.

Brittany walked over towards Santana, hand in hand, "Look, I don't want you feeling bad about that night anymore, you're my friend and believe me S, you're forgiven...I know what you did was bad, but all I know is that you've won all my respect and love back".

"Really, because you've been so distant..."

Brittany cut in before she could say anymore, "Yeah I have been, I'll admit that I haven't been a good friend, but I did say I'll make it up to you so how about me and you spend the day together tomorrow?"

Santana grinned; she was unable to hide her happiness and gracefully accepted. "Yeah, I'd like that''.

**...**

Both the girls had settled onto the floor beside Santana's bed watching a movie and the brunette could see that the gap between her and Brittany was a bit too big for her liking so decided to scoot closer. When a really gruesome scene was showing, Brittany flapped her head jumping almost on top of her friend. Santana immediately wrapped her arms around her, telling her it was okay.

They stayed next to each other, body on body until the scene finished out. Santana had to admit that it was fucking wonderful, being able to be this close to her, touching, feeling, and embracing all the goodness that was Brittany. After a little while, the film was back to the good bits but Brittany didn't break the closeness, instead she just took herself off Santana's chest and laid her head against the brunette's shoulder.

Santana couldn't have anticipated the next move though. The movie wasn't even finished when Brittany got up and started blabbering on about that sister of hers again.

"Where you going Brittany, it's not finished".

"Sorry I really got to go; Quinn would kill me if she finds out that I went out".

"Yeah but Br-..."

"Sorry San, I'll text you yeah".

"What about tomorrow''.

"About that, I'll let you know". And Brittany rushed out of the room, out the house, quickly making her way back even though she knew Quinn wouldn't be home for at least another couple hours.

Santana couldn't quite believe what just happened. Brittany was strange, acting very strange around her the last few weeks; she couldn't quite understand what the blonde's problem with her was. I mean it's not as if Brittany could possibly be feeling something towards her, she was straight and had a boyfriend, right?

**A/N- review and let me know, I might even go out my way to update soon if I get lots of feedback ;)**

**BRITTANA/HEYA- I LOVE YOU! Xxx : D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- So I am hating myself for only being able to update this now, I mean seriously, how can I update when my laptop is broken... Anyways here is chapter 9 and I really hope it makes up for the long wait! x**

**Chapter 9**

When Brittany got home, she was mentally cursing herself for leaving Santana like that. But she just had to get away and for some strange reason, she didn't even know why. The blonde went into her room saw that Quinn wasn't back but she knew that would be the case anyway since her sister always stayed out late on Friday nights. Assuming that Santana was pissed off at her, she decided to quickly write out a text, even if it meant telling a little white lie.

Sorry I had to rush out like that, Quinn's home and she doesn't like me staying out late. (Brittany)

Santana was on her bed still confused with Brittany's actions when her thoughts were disturbed coming from the vibration on her phone.

**Its fine, wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the big bad beast now (Santana)**

She isn't that bad San, don't worry I'll make it up to you tomorrow (Brittany)

**Yeah ok, night! (Santana)**

**...**

"Okay Puck, that's enough for tonight, I should head off''.

"Aw come on baby, twenty more minutes''.

"No seriously...Quinn got up from the bed grabbing her jeans from the floor and putting them back on, "I don't like leaving Britt alone''.

And Puck knew that was the end of the conversation. Whenever Brittany was mentioned, he knew he couldn't ever get Quinn to change her mind.

"Fine but next time, you're going down on me''. Quinn raised one of her eyebrows implying that there was no way she would ever give him a blowjob... "I'm kidding babe, so tell me how the whole 'boyfriend' situation is going with Brittany".

"It's good I guess...I mean she said she likes him and she has been awfully distant from Santana in the last few weeks so I'd say the plan's a success so far". Quinn explained with a rueful smile on her face. She really did enjoy being a bitch, well to Santana anyway.

**...**

When Quinn got home, she was worried that Brittany would be off spending the night with some loser creep but she felt a massive relief to see her sister all snucked up in bed, quietly snoring away. She kissed her on the forehead and then started getting ready for bed herself.

Brittany was sat on the kitchen table eating a cereal bar whilst attempting to do one of the crosswords in today's paper. Quinn walked in, immediately laughing when she could see the confusion on her sister's face.

"Britt, you're not doing one of them crosswords again are you?''

"Yeah...it's like I don't get what they mean by across and down".

"Leave it, its Saturday morning and there is no way that anyone should be overheating their brain at this time".

"Mmmm...suppose so, Brittany put the paper aside, ''But one of these days, I'll get the hang of it''.

Quinn merely laughed off her sister's comments as she made her way into the living room to watch TV. Brittany followed her in soon after.

As they sat down, Brittany decided now was the best time to tell her. "Sis, I'm off out in an hour or so, won't be home till late-ish''.

Quinn moved her gaze from the TV to her sister. "Oh okay, Sam is it?''

"Uh no, not really, I'm actually spending the day with... ... ... ... erm Mercedes" Brittany struggled to lie and Quinn was unable to pick up on her sister's nervousness. Well that's a first.

"Oh...I didn't know you guys were friends''.

"We're not, no I mean we are but she has immense taste in clothes so yeah".

"Fair enough, well have fun then". Quinn says with the shrug of her shoulders. Brittany wanted to right there and then ask her sister why she had no problems with this yet when Santana was involved, all hell would break loose. But she thought better of it, she just wanted to enjoy today, she had a lot of making up to do since she did kind of mess up the skating trip that was originally planned for only her and Santana.

**Ready when you are, meet me by our usual spot (Santana)**

Brittany got into Santana's car checking around every second to see whether anyone was watching them (Well Quinn). Once they were out of the neighbourhood, she felt much better.

Santana straight away realized that her blonde friend looked so different today. Unlike during school where she had her hair tied up in a ponytail, she let it out today and even though she wore casual clothes, she looked even hotter. _Oh crap, she's supposed to be my friend; I really wish these thoughts would just get the fuck out my head. _Santana mentally scolded herself.

"So what's the plan for today'' The brunette asked whilst switching on the CD player on her car music system.

Brittany sighs, "Well we definitely have to do some shopping, otherwise Quinn will know I lied and then I was thinking we could just go to the park?''

"B, how could you even contemplate the park, we aren't 11 you know".

The blonde girl smiles, "Well we're all different, it would be a pretty boring world if we all liked the same things''.

Santana acknowledges this knowing there was indeed truth behind that statement. "Yeah I guess so, but how about we leave that for another time...today I was thinking that we could you know, go on that skating trip that **we **originally planned".

"Really, but you said you don't like it".

"Granted I don't but sometimes it's not about the places you go to, it's about the company and I'm sure that you'll keep me entertained''.

Brittany through instinct rested her hand on Santana's upper arm, "Aww that's sweet, you think I'm fun'' She teases, making Santana flush.

"Yeah well consider yourself special that I'm going to be allowing you to see me make a fool of myself at my every attempt to skate''.

"Hey, Brittany assures..."I said I'll be there to hold you last time, I meant it". After a minute, Brittany realizes she still has her hand on Santana's arm so she slowly but not harshly breaks the contact.

The best friends spent a good two hours in the mall. Santana found it extremely arousing when they approached the lingerie department; she liked the idea of knowing what style of bra and undies her blonde friend wore. When they got back to the car, she was visibly shocked with the amount Brittany bought.

"B, why oh why did you buy so much, can you not see my one bag''.

"I dunno, there were just a lot of items that appealed to me.''

Not wanting to go any further with the interrogation, Santana just started up the car moving onto their next destination.

**...**

"Santana are you sure you want to do this, I mean..."

"NO, we're here now, we've given our money so I am not about to chicken out".

"Well...what you waiting for then, come on, chop chop''. Brittany skated onto the ice rink like a fucking natural, she was absolutely flawless, not worried at all about falling over.

Santana was still hovering around, worried about going inside the rink. She was about to go back when she felt a hand on her.

"Where are you going San''

"I was about to just sit down, get these fuckers off my feet and then come back to watch you''. She said simply with no attempt at looking towards Brittany.

"Santana... the blonde says with a small smile on her face, "you're-coming-with-me"

And before the Latina could say anything back, she found herself getting dragged onto the ice rink. Brittany stopped when they got to the middle, moving herself behind her friend.

"Ok, now look, I want you to skate, if you think negatively, then yeah you might fall, be positive"

"I'm not sure, let's just..."

"San, here look...Brittany puts both her arms around the brunette's waist..."I've got you, don't worry".

In seeing that she was firmly grasped by the girl who she was madly falling for, Santana felt a little bit of her confidence shoot up and decided to slowly start moving her feet.

"See that's it...now I'm going to let you go but just keep your balance and you'll get to grips with it". Santana nodded when she saw the grin on Brittany's face and the blonde finally let her go and she was over the moon at the sight that was now in front of her. Santana was skating, she really was.

The brunette had been skating now for the last twenty minutes, without Brittany's help and even decided to challenge her blonde counterpart at whom the better skater was. Obviously Santana regretted it, Brittany was just so many levels above her when it came to skating, she really was a fucking natural. After deciding that they were physically getting tired now, they called it a night hitting one for the fast food joints to order a takeout.

Once the food was bought, the girls went back to Santana's car, sitting at the back, eagerly wanting to dig into the food that they purchased.

"You know...Brittany said taking a bite out of her burger, "You're quite the skater and there were you afraid of falling down''.

Santana laughed, "Well what can I say, I have talents that even I don't know about''.

"Yeah yeah stop being so cocky, remember, you wanted to go back, before I forced you onto that rink".

"Fine you got me there, but thanks a lot B".

"For"

"I've had so much fun, normally my plans consist of drugs or alcohol but today, well I felt happy, normal, it felt good". Santana concluded taking some fries into her mouth whilst leering towards her friend.

Brittany flaunts that cute smile of hers, "well that's what am here for, and just so you know, today was equally as good for me as it was for you".

She continued, "But I really did want to see you fall"...Poking her finger against the brunette's stomach, Santana nudges her back like a baby, "Oi you bitch"

"Just kidding, I would've either ran straight to your side or get one of the kind people to take a pic of you one the floor"

"Brittany...that's just mean".

"Aww is Santana getting upset".

"I'm not; I don't like you no more".

When Santana realized what she had just said, both girls busted into laughter. "Gosh San, such a baby, you know I'd never do anything like that, I could never laugh at your expense".

Santana, who was now adamant that NOW was the right moment, asked Brittany whether she was finished off with her food and quickly discarded of their food by shoving the contents in a plastic bag and getting out of her car to throw it inside the bin. When she came back, she looked into those blue eyes,

"Why?"

Confused, Brittany tilted her head, "Why what Santana?"

"Why would you never want to laugh at my expense"... Brittany saw this as an innocent question; she didn't know the hidden motivations behind it.

"Because, best friends don't do that, I care about you a lot and I just don't want to see you hurt".

A smile crept up on Santana's features, "you're amazing you know that, I...She was cut off when Brittany flickered something off her hair. "Sorry, there was a fly there I think, well yeah I'm sure it was". She was about to take her hand away from the Latina's dreadlocks when Santana slowly moved her arm towards Brittany's wrists, inching their head ever so closely.

_Oh my god, why is she looking at me like that, please don't kiss me, fuck Santana you're messing up my head, fuck... shit did I just swear, I never swear, what's happening to me..._Brittany thoughts were going into overtime, she refused to meet her friends gaze, she felt hot, she could see that Santana was leaning in and in about ten seconds, they were going to kiss...and truth is, that's exactly what she wanted. However panic settled in,

"Drive me home, erm sorry, take me home please''. Brittany was fidgeting, getting out of the car; she went and sat in the front seat. Santana was familiar with this very sudden mood change. She witnessed it last night when one minute, Brittany was hugging her afraid of the scary film and the next she made up some stupid excuse of wanting to go "home". And here she was doing it again. Anytime things were becoming a little intimate for them, Brittany would run. And that's when realization really did dawn on Santana. Maybe just maybe Brittany was falling for her as well, and that she also wanted to kiss her. Santana got into the driver's seat, no sign of her switching on the engine.

"Look at me B, just please look at me".

"No"

"Why?"

"Can't say"

"You...don't have to, let me show you". And Santana leaned over the handbrake and gearbox shifting her body across to connect their lips when Brittany placed her hand out, signalling for Santana to not come any closer.

"Don't, it is not what I want, I want... you're my friend, my best friend, let's not ruin that, please". Brittany was desperate, she wanted instant reassurance and when she never got any, she could feel tiny bits of her world crumbling over.

"Santana, we are still friends right?"

Santana wanted to open up, tell her the truth. Tell her that from the very first day that she laid eyes on Brittany, she instantly felt the attraction. Tell her that even though she tried her best to not fall for her, she had indeed fallen. But she knew if this happened, it could ultimately fuck up their friendship and she couldn't bare it if they had no contact at all.

"Yeah, we're friends".

**AN- ok so here's chapter 9, this is probably the last angst-y sort of chapter, the next few will really see things happening for our loving soul mates Brittana. But hey let's not forget that Quinn will always be there to mess things up, let's hope she doesn't lol... Oh and by the way, I've got another story up, It's called "Sex Addict" and it's also a Brittana pairing. So I'd really appreciate it if my lovely reviewers could also check that story out, and as ever, if you like my new story, review and put it on alert. DON'T WORRY (the stepsister from hell) is till my main priority and I will be updating this again in two days :) but do check out "Sex Addict"... xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Okay so here's chapter ten, I decided to make this extra long because I won't be able to update for a few weeks now, but yeah we'll see... Come on people, show this story some love, it only takes a second to review! Xxx**

**Chapter 10**

Sometimes a little bit of distance can do a person good, but in Santana's case, it was killing her just how much Brittany managed to blank her out for the last three weeks. It had been three weeks since their little encounter in the car, when Santana had tried to kiss Brittany and now the blonde was barely speaking to the Latina, not even a simple hello.

Santana sat around the dinner table when her father asked why she was so quiet. When he got no answer, he decided to change the topic. "So darling, Christmas is in a month's time, anything you'd like me or your mum to get?"

Santana just nodded, playing with the broccoli on her plate. She thought she felt her phone vibrating but it was in fact her dad's cell that buzzed. Mr Lopez took the call in the next room.

"Honey, now that your dad's not here, please tell me what's bothering you, things are okay in school right?"

"Yes mum"

"What about Brittany?"

"What about her mum, I can't expect to know how she is"

"I didn't ask how she was, I just..."

"Seriously don't mum, I don't need this interrogation, so if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed".

Mr Lopez walked back into the room asking where Santana had gone. "Don't think she's well, she's gone to bed".

"Oh...did you find out what's wrong with her then?"

"No, but am worried, the second I mentioned Brittany, she went so pale, she snapped at me...me her mother"

"Well can't say that I'm not surprised, guess we'll just have to face the truth"

"What's that?"

"That...Mr Lopez sighs, "that our daughter is a lesbian and she's fallen for Brittany".

**...**

Mercedes was first into the choir room and was surprised when Santana had stepped in. "Whoa Santana, you do realize that we're the first one's here today, keep it up, and people just might think that you actually like Glee".

Ignoring what the diva had just said, the Latina just sat on her chair; arms crossed focusing on something outside the room by the doors.

"What's going on with you both?"

Santana was taken aback from this, "sorry what?"

"Well you were always together and now... I mean now all I see is that Trouthy mouth dude joint at the hips with Brittany...and don't even get me started on Quinn and Puck".

Santana smiled, it was genuine, she has been so lonely recently, unlike Brittany who had Sam, Quinn and Puck to keep her company. So to see Mercedes try and build some sort of conversation with her actually felt nice.

"Can I ask you something Mercedes?"

"Yeah go ahead".

Santana takes in a deep breath, she was opening up for the first time, she had to do it right.

"I-I like Brittany, like so much, and erm basically things have just got so fucked up between us and..."

"Let me guess, you tried to kiss her..."

Eyes wide open Santana replied, "oh you have got to be kidding me, how'd you know?"

Mercedes simply laughs, "Honestly, it was a guess, but let me tell you something Santana; I know we aren't exactly the best of friends but I do care about the welfare of other's happiness and I think you should go and get what's yours".

"I-I don't understand, what do you mean?"

Mercedes scoffs, "Come on, Brittany with Sam? Hell to the No, it's just wrong in so many ways, but you on the other hand with Brittany, well you fit".

Santana smiles, she cannot believe her luck at just how nice some people treat her when all she does is bring pain to people's lives. She made a mental note to start making an effort with the rest of the glee members.

"What do I do though, she won't speak to me, she barely even looks my way and at cheerio's, Quinn that bitch is hogged up her ass".

"You leave that to me, I bet that by the end of the day, you and Brittany would have got your... what is it that you call it?"

"Sweet Lady Kisses"

"Yep that's it, now come on, the rest will be here now, give us your number and I'll let you know when and where to meet Brittany".

**...**

After Glee club finished, Mercedes and Santana walked out the room together and this little scene did not go unnoticed by Brittany. She was desperate to talk to Santana, three weeks was a long time without her and she needed to hear that laugh again, take in that voice and feel body contact. She just didn't feel right being with Sam but dumping him would only lead to a 24/7 interrogation from Quinn.

"Hey Puck, what you doing later"

"Football practise, then probably just head home, why, who's asking?"

"I want you to meet Quinn after cheerio's practise taking her to Breadsticks".

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because...Santana and Brittany need to talk and Quinn needs to be out of the scene, got it?" Mercedes shot him a death look, which straight away made Puck feel that he would have no choice but to go through with this.

"She's my girlfriend, going behind her back..."

"PUCK, please okay, just do as you're told for once".

"Okay okay, you're wish is my command but what exactly is going on?"

"Never you mind, just stick to your part of the deal, catch you later... oh and thanks Puck"

Puck watched as Mercedes trotted of the field. He didn't know why but the idea of Santana and Brittany talking made him happy, almost as if he knew as well that both girls liked each other. But he just had one problem, he had to keep it quiet from Quinn and he didn't even want to think what would happen to him if she found out that he was in with the act as well.

**...**

After cheerio's practise finished, Puck had indeed stuck to his word and took Quinn out to Breadsticks. Mercedes texted Santana letting her know that the changing room was free . The diva threatened all the other cheerio's to get out before she inflicted pain on them. Brittany stepped in the room finding Santana sat on one of the benches.

Ignoring her, she went to her lockers, stuffing her bag and getting ready for a shower. Santana just watched on, not really knowing what to do. Mercedes had gone through all this hard work for her and she was too chicken to do anything about it.

After about ten minutes, Brittany finished showering and went into one of the cubicles to change back into her uniform. When she walked out, she found Santana still sat on the benches, staring back at her like she was dying to say something. Both girls were stubborn, neither spoke. But soon Santana had enough.

"B...why are you doing this?"

"Santana don't, let's not talk about what happened...well what almost happened".

"Yeah fine, I understand that, so why haven't you uttered one word to me in the last three weeks...no texts, no calls, no hello's in school, no sitting next to me in classes... So I'm sorry Brittany, you claim you don't want to talk about it but then your pushing me away".

"I'm not"

"Yes you are, you are so stop denying it"

"I should get going..." Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist, "You're not going anywhere, we are going to sort this out now, I can't fucking take it anymore".

Santana pushed the blonde onto the lockers, Brittany wimping when she felt a little pain towards the lower part of her back. "Did that hurt, did it... because whatever physical pain you're feeling now, well that's how I'm feeling emotionally"

"What are you afraid of, stop lying to yourself, it isn't fair to either of us".

"I'm not lying... Brittany snapped, trying to get out of the hold the Latina had on her against the lockers, "I told you last time, it's not what I want".

"Is that right... So when I stroke my hand against your thigh like this, does it make you wet... when I blow into your neck, do you feel Goosebumps tingling all around you..."

"N-n-no I-I-I d-d-don't..." Brittany panted as she felt a burning sensation, from her head, to her stomach to her pussy. Sam had never and could never make her feel like this.

"How about when I do this... Santana used the tip of her tongue to lick across Brittany's neck and chin, "Or when I... Santana kneeled down a little, picking up Brittany's cheerio top and trailing kisses all around her abs and on the centre of her bellybutton.

"Ahhhh ssshit, S-S-Santana..." Brittany's panting got louder, she was unbelievably wet right now, her secret desire to be intimate with Santana was finally starting to show when the moans got louder and the grunting became rapid.

Santana whispers into Brittany's ear, "you said this isn't what you want... so you don't want me all over you... me kissing you... me making you wet, me making you feel like you're the most amazing person on this planet... I know that you feel it too, just tell me that it's me you want, not Sam... let me hear it"

"No, no, I'm not going to... Santana felt that sickening pain again when Brittany was once again pushing her feelings aside... But maybe this time the Latina thought wrong... "No San, I'm not going to let you hear it, I'm going to_ show_ that it's you I want, not Sam".

And as if the sexual tension wasn't high enough, Brittany this time reversed the roles, pushing Santana back on to the lockers. "I've wanted you for such a long time..." Brittany confesses before she starts her hungry attack on the Latina and finally after months of pretending, both girls could finally be who they wanted to be around each other.

**...**

Sitting up on her bed, Santana typed out a text as she had the biggest grin plastered across her face.

**Operation Sweet Lady Kisses was a SUCCESS! And I owe it all to you! (Santana)**

_That's really good to know Santana, I'm happy for you both (Mercedes)_

Santana rang Brittany's number, desperate to hear that sexy voice again, even though they spent a good one hour humping in the changing rooms today. It may not have been the best place but boy was it fucking hot. It was pretty obvious that both of them had so many feelings to express to each other, it maybe would have been easier if Quinn wasn't insistent on hating Santana so much.

"Hello...baby I can't talk, Quinn's in the bathroom".

"Sneak out then, go outside, say you want fresh air, do something, I want us to do some dirty talking".

Brittany lit up after hearing this, "Oh my gosh San, did you have to say that, now I'm going to be horny all night, just thinking of all the dirty words you'd say to me".

Santana started to snap, "Why would you need to think, I can say them right now if..."

"No, seriously, shit Quinn's coming out, bye see you tomorrow".

"Blow me a kiss before you go then..."

"San, there isn't any time, think she just flashed the toilet, I've really got to go now".

"One kiss"

"Okay fine you win, MWAAAH, there you go, bye"

"**Mwah, **bye babe".

**...**

Santana woke up feeling happiness that she could've sworn had never existed in her life before today. Her and Brittany finally took their relationship to the next level and she was now starting to realise just exactly why people thought that with 'feelings' everything was just so much more better. She didn't know if it was love, but she definitely really really liked this girl.

She strolled down the staircase, taking a quick bite out of an apple before heading out for school. "See you later mum, dad...oh and I won't be needing anything for Christmas, I already have what I want".

Both Mr and Mrs Lopez wanted to ask their daughter what she meant but she was already out inside her car, starting up the engine. "Well she's awfully giddy".

"Hmmm yeah... Miss Lopez murmured, "you know I've been thinking about it and if Santana wants to be with another girl, then I won't be stopping her".

Mr Lopez was shocked. From the two, he had surprisingly been the one who accepted Santana's sexuality whereas Mrs Lopez had her doubts. "What made you change your mind?"

"Her happiness...our daughter's happiness shouldn't have to be because of what we want, or what others expect, it should be about what she wants, but most importantly, who she's happy with"

Mr Lopez walked to where his wife sat, engulfing her into a big hug, "you know if our daughter turns out to be even half the woman you've become today, then I'm positive she'll lead an amazing life..."

**...**

Santana and Brittany were unable to get any time to themselves today. Brittany always had company around her. Quinn was always to her left, Sam by her right. Puck just anywhere and everywhere. During Spanish class, the Latina was livid, she wanted Brittany to sit with her but as usual that motherfucking slut Quinn was there.

**When do we actually get any time to ourselves today (Santana)**

I don't know... *scratches head* (Brittany)

**No, you have to, that bitch sister of yours, can't puck take her somewhere (Santana)**

Sorry San, I'll make it up to you :( (Brittany)

**You have to make it up now though (Santana)**

Why? (Brittany)

**I'm sooooo horny just thinking about your fingers on my clit (Santana)**

Really? :O (Brittany)

**Babe I'm so wet (Santana)**

Stop it San, we're supposed to be concentrating (Brittany)

**Do you want to know what I'm doing now (Santana)**

**I've got one hand on my phone, and the other is rubbing my wet pussy nice and softly (Santana)**

**Wish it was YOUR hand rubbing me though, no wait, your tongue slithering on me (Santana)**

STOP IT (Brittany)

**Let's ditch and get the fuck out of here (Santana)**

When Spanish class had finally finished, Brittany lied saying she had to stay over in the library to catch up with work, telling Quinn that she could go home. The blonde rushed immediately to Santana's car and when the Latina managed to find a secluded spot where she was sure no one would be around, they both jumped into the back, finally able to do what they had wanted to do all day to each other.

"You teased me so much during Spanish class, now I'm going to really sore up your clit and pussy" Brittany said as she took off the Latina's thong, shoving her mouth into between Santana's thighs and getting a good taste of the come that was squirting out.

"Wow, that was a quick orgasm...you must've really been waiting for me to pounce" Brittany playfully told Santana. "Can't help it, you have this hold over me, just, you're just..."

Brittany broke off what Santana wanted to say by plunging in for an intense kiss, leaving the Latina's head even more dazed. "Can't believe how fast things are happening"...The blonde spoke, playing with the ends of Santana's hair. "Yeah...when are you going to end things with Sam?"

"Soon, just need to find a way of telling Quinn..."

"This is what you want right?" Santana asked, worried expression all over her face.

"It's what I wanted for so long San, so long, now that we've finally managed to get here, it's going to take something big to break me away from you".

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I'm going to do everything in my powers to keep us going, nothing, not even Quinn will ever tear us apart...

"Now come on, let's head back to mine, my parents are out till late".

"Yeah cool, how about we watch a movie?" Brittany asks innocently.

"I can think of many other things we can do".

**AN- I've never wrote above 2500 words for a chapter... .and I totally suck in sex/dirty/kissing scenes so sorry if it don't live up to your standards! By the way, check out my TWO NEW STORIES, they are both Brittana parings! : ) I'll be on a bit of a break now, so I'm genuinely hoping to find plenty of feedback/reviews/alerts on ALL my stories when I get back! I love you all! xxxxx**


End file.
